


beautiful mind

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫一直看見巴奇在他身邊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful mind

Beautiful mind 

 

山姆雖然認識美國隊長的時間很短，但是卻是唯一知道他秘密的人。  
可以說一切都是陰錯陽差，也或許是山姆從退伍後就對這方面特別敏銳，確切的說，他也算是過來人。

他們一向在晨跑結束後就分離，而那天他剛道別了史蒂夫，沒幾分鐘又在快餐店遇到他了。史蒂夫坐在雙人座位上，山姆很自然地走過去，在他前面坐下。史蒂夫看起來嚇了一大跳，就遇見熟人來說有點反應過度。山姆突然覺得自己好像並不受歡迎，但是服務生已經朝他走了過來。

「嗨。」在山姆跟服務生點完一份牛肉貝果套餐之後，史蒂夫跟他打了聲招呼，恢復以往的親切。  
「看來超級士兵的飯量其實並沒有傳說中那麼超級。」山姆看了一眼史蒂夫吃一半的早餐盤。  
「事實上，這是第二份了。」史蒂夫笑著說，捲起最後一片培根塞進嘴裡。  
山姆挑了挑眉。「看來你還真沒聽過關於你飯量的那些傳言。」他一邊說，注意到史蒂夫的視線一直往他身後飄過去。他回頭看了一眼，只看到來回走動的服務生及座位上的客人。  
「怎麼？他們說我能生吞一頭牛嗎？」史蒂夫徹底消滅了他的早餐，喝了口水。  
「差不多。」山姆說。他的套餐這時候送來了。史蒂夫又叫了一份美式早餐。  
山姆將醃牛肉片塞進切開的貝果中間，一口咬下去，眼角的餘光看到史蒂夫戰戰兢兢地瞄相他的後方，又迅速把視線拉回來。  
「所以⋯⋯他是誰？」山姆研究了一下叉子上的甘藍菜，然後把它塞進嘴裡。  
「什麼？」史帝夫問，同時向端來他的早餐的服務生點頭道謝。  
「站在我後面那個，是你的戰友嗎？」山姆喝了一口柳橙汁，那是濃縮還原汁的味道。「如果你不懂我在說什麼，就當我發神經。」  
史蒂夫睜大了眼往山姆背後看了看，抿著嘴低頭瞪著他的炒蛋。  
「巴奇。」他說「他的名字是巴奇。」  
「抱歉坐了他的位置。」山姆說。  
「沒關係，他正好去了洗手間。」史蒂夫顯得有些尷尬。

山姆並不打算再問下去，他們開始聊無關緊要的事，音樂、棒球，以及上次入侵的外星人。

山姆在退伍軍人部也見過幾個這樣的人，特別是像他這種特種部隊的。戰友之間的感情已經超越了朋友、跨越了親人。即使早已知道戰爭的冷血無情，在死神降臨身邊兄弟之際，仍有許多人無法釋懷。山姆在那場失去他機長的救援任務後的每趟任務，在啟動獵鷹裝前，他都會說。『小心火箭筒，萊利，小心火箭筒。』

並不是所有人都能把從戰場上帶回來的東西收拾完好，或至少不阻礙生活。更別說那些他們在展場上失去的東西。 他們都曾經夢見逝去之人歸來，甚至有些人清醒之際亦然。通常山姆會給他們介紹更專業的諮商師，畢竟幻覺並不是一週一次的集會討論能解決的問題了。

但是對史蒂夫，山姆並不會這麼做。他無法想像自己被丟到未來，但他曾經到過陌生的國度，如果他將永遠的困在那個世界，他寧可保留那一點點能與自己時代關聯的事物。他甚至會說這是上帝對史蒂夫僅存的一點仁慈，畢竟，正常的精神不也是人們界定的嗎？從前陽剛的女子和同性戀還被當成一種病呢。如果命運已成定局，那選擇能讓自己安身的生活方式又有何不可？

史蒂夫後來又叫了一份雞肉沙拉及牛奶，才結束他的早餐。他們分別的時候山姆說。「請務必借紹他給我認識。」  
史蒂夫愣的愣，看向身邊那個山姆見不到的人，然後笑著答應了。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫從浴室走出來，肩上披著浴巾，麥色的髮尾還滴著水。他走到臥房，看見巴奇卷在床的正中間睡著。  
「嘿，過去點。」他坐在床邊擦頭髮，床上的身影沒有反應。  
「巴奇。」史蒂夫又叫了一聲。  
終於他皺了皺眉，睜開眼，對著史蒂夫一笑，翻身把右邊讓出一個空位。  
史蒂夫將毛巾掛在椅背上，鑽進被窩。慢慢地、慢慢地挨近那抹棕色的身影，直到他們幾乎碰在一起。然後他閉上眼。

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

山姆看著一早從自己窗戶進來的兩個超級英雄，想著自己這會兒可遇上大事了。他倒了兩杯水給他們，一杯給自己，正要倒第四杯的時候看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫對他搖搖頭。

他不在這裡。

他們之間形成了一個奇怪的默契，史蒂夫總會有意無意地暗示山姆他的巴奇——他賴以為生的美麗幻覺——是不是在現場。山姆甚至已經相信他的真實性了，他心裡的某一部份已經將那個「巴奇」視為一個真實存在的人，一個他看不見的隱形人。

即使如此，史蒂夫仍然沒有如他答應的那樣正式介紹巴奇給山姆。或許這是史蒂夫想保留給自己的秘密，一個孤獨的、甜蜜的、任何人都不被允許觸及的神聖淨地。也或許他是那樣害怕提起。在敘述一個人的時候同時會強化了他的不在場，然而這個不在場對史蒂夫的他來說可不是「他正好在洗手間」這樣能隨口陳述的事實。

然而山姆還是見到「他」了，不是幻覺、不是鬼魂，而是真真實實的一個人。真實到他差點連命都沒了。

「寒冬戰士」，他們這樣叫他。「寒冬戰士」。

山姆永遠記得史蒂夫當時的眼神，那時他站在水壩頂端，往下是高聳的峭壁。山姆看著他低垂的眉眼。

「無論他以前是什麼樣子，現在的他不是你要拯救的那種人，而是必須阻止的那種。」  
「我不知道我能不能做得到。」  
「他可能不會給你選擇。他不記得你。」  
「他會的。」史蒂夫轉過頭，眼裡有山姆不曾在那雙灰藍色眼睛裡見過的東西。那是一種執著，還帶著旅人對於北極星一般的信仰，焦灼與激動在他灰藍色的眼睛裡翻滾閃爍，然而一切情緒最終趨於深沈的平靜。

在接下來兩年漫無邊際的搜索中，山姆時常想到那時的那雙眼睛。當一次次錯誤情報以及夾在其中杳無音訊的綿長空窗幾乎要使山姆放棄任何希望的時候，那個眼神就會出現在他腦海裡。

會的。這時他會對自己說。史蒂夫會找到他的。

這種沒來由的、毫無根據的相信或許就是信仰的原型。山姆不否認他在幫助史蒂夫尋找戰友這件事上有一己之私。這讓他獲得一種罪惡感的釋放及救贖，那些對於萊利的死的無能為力以及自責似乎得以在「尋找寒冬戰士」這件事上獲得短暫的舒緩。

山姆並不羨慕史蒂夫，對他來說，萊利的死就和他的生一樣的真實。或許他永遠無法釋懷，又或許他已經釋懷了。這都不重要，重要的是這一切都是他們的過去、他們的友情存在的證明。

． ． ． ． ． ．

水從巴奇的腳緩緩的淹上來，他掙扎著，然而鐵鍊、束帶、還有注射的管線都深深的勘進他的皮膚裡。他油膩的長髮及肩，嘴上長滿雜亂的鬍荏，眼袋極深，眼窩凹陷。困惑極恐懼大剌剌地寫在臉上。他應該是左臂的地方空蕩蕩的，只剩下半截殘枝。

水開始結成冰，速度快到能聽見劈啪的爆裂聲響，先是凍住了巴奇光裸的、傷痕累累的足踝。碎冰在他掙扎的時候在皮膚上劃出一道道血絲。

「巴奇！」史蒂夫往他的方向飛奔過去，卻一股腦撞上了一面玻璃牆。他奮力地拍打那道透明的牆面，卻無法對它造成一絲損壞。

巴奇徬徨的四處張望著，自顧自拉扯身上的手銬，好像完全沒有看到或聽到史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看著巴奇在自己眼前逐漸被冰涼的液體淹沒。在水即將淹沒頭頂的時候，他向上伸長了脖子汲取最後的自由，接著那雙清澈的眼睛也蒙上一層冰雪.......

 

 

「巴奇！！！！」史蒂夫大吼一聲自床上坐起來，他全身被汗水泡透，胸口劇烈的起伏。  
他轉過頭，他的巴奇——下巴乾淨、眼神清亮，左臂完好的——正帶著擔憂的眼神望著他。  
史蒂夫勉強將視線從他完美的臉龐移開，把臉埋在手掌裡，用力的抹去前額的汗水。  
他不在這裡，史蒂夫告訴自己。真實的巴奇還在某個未知的空間裡流浪，而他除了幾張模糊到幾乎無法辨識的照片之外，一點線索都沒有。

他看了一眼時鐘，凌晨三點，然而他已睡意全無。史蒂夫下了床，走到廚房給自己倒了杯水，巴奇跟在他後面。從廚房可以看到客廳盡頭的落地窗。在復仇者大廈可以鳥瞰整個紐約，要是空氣好一點，史蒂夫甚至可以看到布魯克林大橋。

他揉了揉眼睛，顫抖著深吸了一口氣。他沒能阻止他掉下火車，這是第一個錯誤。沒試著去尋找他，是第二個錯誤。就連將九頭蛇趕盡殺絕這個承諾最後也食言了。若他曾經試著做其中一件事，若他曾在那架飛機墜落冰層時試著活下來，如果、如果、如果......

史蒂夫的眼窩脹痛著，手指絞緊了玻璃杯。匡啷一聲，杯子碎了。他已經懶得去算這是第幾個了。史塔克到後來乾脆讓賈維斯定了好幾打玻璃杯擱在儲藏櫃裡，以便隨時補充。

史蒂夫轉頭，巴奇一如往常擔憂地看著他，一言不發。那眼神讓他想起小時候幾次高燒住院，醒過來總能看到他這個神情。

「......對不起。」雖然知道這是毫無意義的，史蒂夫還是對著他的幻覺說。  
他閉上眼睛，搖搖頭，然後對著你微笑。  
不是你的錯。你猜他是這個意思。  
「是我的錯。」你說。「想起來才發現，我總是把你拖進危險裡。」  
巴奇皺起眉，搖了搖頭。  
「我如果能看得更清楚就好了。如果能不被憤怒與悲傷擊潰，我就能更小心、更謹慎、更.......」  
巴奇抓了一把史蒂夫眼前的空氣，握緊拳頭。夠了。他用唇語說。  
「巴克，我知道你想說什麼，但是事實就如此。」  
巴奇的眉毛豎了起來，一臉怒容。  
「或許真的被史塔克說對了，在帶著飛機衝進北大西洋的時候，真有種自我犧牲的情節綁架著我。我願意付出一切代價做對的事，曾經我以為生命是最高的那個。我錯了，錯的離譜。」  
巴奇又在他面前握了幾次拳，史蒂夫不打算理會。巴奇開始猛烈地搖頭、他把雙手攤開，誇張的對史蒂夫比手畫腳。  
「別這樣巴奇。你看過那些檔案，你該知道該死的他們對你做了什麼。」  
巴奇把手捂在臉上，過了一會兒又開始比手畫腳。他把手方在自己的胸口拍了兩下，然後指向史蒂夫，搖了搖頭。  
史蒂夫一向是冷靜的，但在連續幾個月的惡夢及毫無進展的搜索進度之後，他只感到異常的焦躁。  
「你不認得我......你誰都不認得。他們叫你資產，他們讓你做那些......」巴奇開始跺腳，攤開手帶著一臉不可置信的表情在史蒂夫身邊踱步。「我當然知道改變你的是九頭蛇，但是阻止他們是我的責任、是博士挑選我的原因、是我存在的理由。」巴奇突然停下來，湊到史蒂夫面前無聲地大吼。他好看的臉整個扭曲在一起，嘴唇扭成一個怪異的形狀，眼睛直勾勾的看著史蒂夫。  
「夠了！」史蒂夫也吼了回去。「別一付說教的樣子，你現在他媽的是那副該死的鬼樣子，別否認其中有我的責任！」巴奇站在原地，雙手抱著胸，撇著嘴看他，然後指了指臥室。這讓史蒂夫更加惱火了。「一點消息都沒有你讓我怎麼睡？別用那副樣子看我！別一副我在無理取鬧的樣子，搞清楚，我才是他媽該死的美國隊長！而你甚至不是真的！」

史蒂夫嘶吼迴盪在空間裡，在短暫的回聲之後趨於平靜。四周安靜的可怕，大廈內的隔音很好，又是凌晨，整個空間只剩史蒂夫急促的呼吸聲。他轉過身，一個人影也沒有。

「⋯⋯巴奇？」史蒂夫低聲念。

沒有回應，沒有影像，什麼都沒有。

史蒂夫一拳敲在廚房的櫥櫃上，門被撞出了一個凹洞。他把門整個拔掉，把裡面擺放整齊的玻璃杯全砸到地上。玻璃渣在昏暗的燈光下閃著冷冷的光。  
史蒂夫頹然跌坐在中間，將自己縮成一團。像從前那個瘦小的、在布魯克林無依無靠的孩子。

． ． ． ． ． ．

史蒂夫再也沒有見過他了。那個自信、風趣、總是陪著他的巴奇終於正式成為回憶。他甚至沒有出現在緋紅女巫創造出的幻境裡。

直到那一天，他的腳步聲迴盪在空曠的廢棄工廠裡，山姆在他右後方不遠處。他們都暗自期待這個情報能是對的，但是誰都沒有把握。

灰塵沾粘在汗濕的皮膚上，空氣中也都是煙硝味及懸浮微粒。斑剝的水泥柱前前後後將工廠排列成好幾個破碎的空間。

忽然史蒂夫看到他了，在前方的柱子背後一閃而過，但是已足夠看到他飛揚在空中的幾縷褐色髮絲。史蒂夫跟了上去，看見了他的鞋跟及褲管，那是一雙軍靴。接著他的軍帽在右前方一閃而過。然後是他背上的槍套、他胸前的金屬牌、他輕挑的眉、他勾起的嘴角⋯⋯

終於來到了一個稍微空曠的房間，史蒂夫看到他的笑臉了，他半瞇著眼睛對他笑，然後隱身在一座巨大的機械背後。

「嘿，隊長！」山姆的聲音從左邊傳來。史蒂夫沒有聽見，因為他看見巴奇了。真實的他，身上酒紅色的毛衫充滿髒污，機械的那只手卡在巨大的沖壓機裡面。長髮幾乎改住了整張低垂的臉。

「⋯⋯巴克。你⋯⋯記得我嗎？」史蒂夫走上前，緩緩地、慢慢地說，好像他是個牙牙學語的孩子。一瞬間那天的爭吵都不重要了，過去的焦躁、不安如今都能一笑置之，因為他在這裡。雖然憔悴，雖然迷惘，但是他還有呼吸及心跳，還有體溫，這已經足夠了。

「⋯⋯你媽的名字是莎拉。」他輕輕地抬頭，聲音含糊地、啞啞的，卻很真實。「你⋯⋯」他的嘴角牽動，微笑若有似無。「你以前在鞋子裡塞報紙。」他說。湖水綠色的眼睛裡映出了你的倒影。

 

end.


End file.
